


My Apology

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Apologies, Cookies, Fear, Fix-It, Gen, Girl Scouts, Medical Conditions, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Promises, References to Canon, Regret, Talking, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia apologizes to Sky for scaring her and then buys cookies from her.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Sky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	My Apology

Lydia still remembered the day she and Betelgeuse accidentally scared that Girl Scout to near death when she came up to Lydia’s house hoping to sell them cookies. Lydia regretted it a ton. Betelgeuse, on the other hand, was acting like he did not.

No matter how much Lydia tried to ask him if he regretted it, he never even gave her a clear answer. It confused her greatly. But still, she knew for a fact that he would regret it someday.

So when Sky came up to their house again a year after the incident, Lydia was nervous - not wanting to open the door to her. She didn’t want to invite Sky inside again - to avoid any future and similar incidents. She didn’t know at the time that Sky herself had a heart condition and that wasn’t the reason why she regretted the fact that she and Bj scared her.

Finally though, something in Lydia was telling the teen to open the door and she did so. Sky stood on the other side, her long, curly, Blonde pigtails blowing behind her in the heavy wind. Lydia saw a look of fear in the elementary school aged Girl Scout’s eyes and that in itself made Lydia regret what she and Betelgeuse did even more.

But she didn’t have the heart to apologize to her. But still, she knew she had to. She didn’t exactly know how to though. Her mouth opened, as if she was formulating something to say, and then closed.

“Hello, Sky,” she finally said after a few minutes of silence, a nervous laugh escaping her throat.

Sky shifted a little, taking a few steps backwards so that she was standing completely off of the front porch of Lydia’s house. The teen could tell she was still scared of her, even if it had been a year since their last encounter.

“I promise I won’t try to scare you again,” Lydia tried to say but Sky was still nervous.

Sky let out a small shaky breath, as if contemplating Lydia’s apology, and looked back up at Lydia, her nervous not fading away. A few more minutes passed until Sky finally decided to ask Lydia what she’d asked her the last time she was here - before she was scared by the teenager.

“W-would y-you like s-some cookies?” Sky asked.

“Sure.” Lydia smiled. She, to Sky, didn’t even look that scary. At least not any more. “What flavors did you say you had again?” the teen added.

It took Sky a little while to remember before she refocused her attention back towards Lydia. “Uh...” she said, “I-I’ve g-got Chocolate, Banana, Oat Bran, Pecan, Samoas, Thin Mints, and Apple Pie flavored cookies. Please don’t ask me to come inside again.”

“I’ll take three boxes of Thin Mints. And Sky?” Lydia bent down to look the still nervous Girl Scout in the eye. “I already told you I wasn’t going to scare you again. I won’t even invite you inside. I promise you that it won’t be like last time.”

“Do you really promise?” Sky asked, though Lydia could still tell that she was nervous.

“Yep.” Lydia nodded. “I promise. I also apologize for what happened the last time.” That seemed to make Sky feel less nervous and the elementary schooler smiled up at Lydia.

“Apology accepted.” Sky nodded and pulled out the three boxes of Thin Mints that Lydia had asked for from her Pink, spotted backpack.

Lydia pulled out twelve dollars, remembering that it was four dollars per box from the last time Sky sold her cookies, and handed the money to Sky, who took it without hesitation. Sky then handed Lydia her three boxes of Thin Mints.

“Thank you!” a smiling Lydia shouted after Sky after the latter left.

Lydia then headed back inside and closed the door behind her, heading into the kitchen area of the house to enjoy her purchased Thin Mint cookies cookies with the rest of her family.

The next step was convincing Betelgeuse to apologize to Sky for scaring her to near death, though Lydia didn’t know how that was going to go.

She hoped that a hopeful and future apology to Sky from Betelgeuse for scaring her would go well.


End file.
